


Pathetic

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Derek Laughs, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Naked Derek, Naked Stiles, Scents & Smells, Stiles gets strung up in a tree, The Hale Fire, The Hale House, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some new hunters in Beacon Hills, and Stiles thinks they're utterly pathetic. Trying to trick him with fresh meat and poorly-hidden traps? He wasn't bitten yesterday (it was the day before), and Stiles is smarter than that.</p>
<p>Still, he wasn't expecting to discover the hard way just how long scents can linger, even in burnt out shells of places, and he ends up getting caught in one of the hunters' traps.</p>
<p>Derek finds him (while naked) and laughs (while naked) before he helps him (while naked).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tags in [this Tumblr post](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/84912359872/audrey1nd-honestly-sometimes-the-idea-of)

_Pathetic_ , he thinks, his eyes glowing yellow as he pads his way across the forest floor to bat at the tripwire with his sharp-clawed paw, setting it off without getting caught himself. If they thought him to be easy prey simply because he was a newly-turned wolf, they had another think coming. He'd been able to spot a hunter  **and**  a banshee while still a human (and while beside an oblivious werewolf. Sure, Scott had been slowly dying, but come on, an Alpha pack had been trying to  _kill_  them - where was his sense of survival?). Now that he has the heightened senses of a werewolf at his disposal, Stiles is certain that he'll be un-freaking-stoppable.

These hunters are new to Beacon Hills, and as Chris Argent is out of town, there's no one in charge to tell them to leave the pack alone. They set traps of fresh meat and tripwires all over the forest. Scott was ropable (not funny, Stiles - except it totally was) when he realised that the tripwires were close to the running trails. Everyone had been sent out to disarm them after Stiles called his father to let him know about the hunters setting traps in the off-season. Derek was meant to stay with Stiles, but he'd finally convinced the older werewolf to split up so they could cover more space. Derek barked out a warning for Stiles to not get himself caught before he ran off.

Stiles has disarmed at least eight traps, and he wonders just how many traps these bastards have set. There are some really obvious ones and in sight of the trail as well. Great, so not only are they hunters that are trying to kill him, but they're utterly  **stupid**  on top of it all. If Stiles gets caught by these idiots, he's  _never_  going to be able to live it down.

He disarms his eleventh trap and a few minutes later, Stiles reaches the end of the tree line, the shell of the Hale house coming into view. He stops for a moment, sniffing in case the hunters were idiotic enough to go near it. He's overwhelmed by the smell of fear _pain_ rage _confusion_ **fear**  and stumbles back, whimpering and trying to cover his snout with his paws. God, this is horrible. He's not even in the house and yet it still feels like he can feel every single emotion that the Hales felt the night they burned to death in their own home.

He wants to throw up, run away, hide, never come back ever again, but Stiles can't bring himself to move, still overwhelmed by it all. His heart's slamming against his chest, and he knows he should shift back to stop the scents bombarding him, but he can't move. He can't stop breathing in all of the smells, the scent of hate, rage and revenge that wound around the house, the stench of death from the front and side yards, the lounge room, the basement.

There's so much in the way of fear, pain, and complete and utter hatred that it takes a few minutes for Stiles to realise that other scents are coming through. The scent of determination is mixed in with sweat and anger, an anger that  _burns_  and he wants to howl in response. The are other scents too, ones that were almost burned away in the fire, and though they're faint, Stiles can make out love, trust, understanding, a scent of home-family-pack. He welcomes those scents eagerly, glad for something to take away the acrid scent of flames and death. Slowly, clutching onto those scents alone, Stiles is able to gather himself and high-tail it the hell out of there. (He's so wound up that he can't even congratulate himself on the pun.)

As he's running through the forest, mind caught up in the fact that Derek  _willingly lived_  with that every day for a  _full fucking year_ , Stiles forgets about the hunters and the traps. He's so intent on getting away from the Hale house that he doesn't realise he's set off a trip wire until he's already hanging upside down from a tree.

The hunters may be stupid ( _stupidest on the planet_ , he thinks viciously, even though he's the one caught in their traps), but apparently their trap supplier isn't, because the rope has wolfsbane laced in it. He's hanging upside down as a  **wolf** , and he can't shift back to get out of this. Not a good start to his werewolf-y life, obviously. If these hunters have swords and plan on cutting him in half, it's going to be one of the shortest werewolf lives in the world.

He doesn't exactly want to alert the hunters to his presence, but being strung up like this isn't exactly pleasant, and Stiles gives in and lets out a small howl. It's a pitiful whine at best. He sounds like a pre-pubescent wolf, not even a teen wolf at that. Stiles lets out another howl, this one a bit clearer and swinging more firmly towards teen wolf at least, and it's a kind of awesome sensation with his chest and vocal chords and  _everything_. Stiles goes to let out another howl when he hears leaves crunch.

_Shit, was that a human foot or a wolf paw? Damn it, why did he get so caught up chasing that squirrel when Scott was trying to tell him this sort of stuff?_  (But seriously, chasing squirrels is Stiles' new favourite pastime.)

His heart's beating off a samba (or whatever dance that ends with a heart attack) and he wants to howl and growl, but he's downwind and can't get a scent on who's out there, so Stiles forces himself to be as quiet as he possibly can. There's a soft growl of noise, and then Derek steps out from between the trees, human ( _and naked!_ ) and obviously amused if his quiet laughter's any indication. Stiles would normally be happy to make Derek laugh (and see him naked), but right now?  _Uh, no (yes)_. He lets out a whine of annoyance, and Derek chuckles once more before moving forward to inspect the rope.

"I can't use my claws, Stiles, so I've got to get something to cut it off. I'll be back soon, okay? You just hang around," Derek says, leaving before Stiles can yap at him in anger.

Okay, fine the joke wasn't  _that_  bad (it's been done before though), but Stiles is still mortified that he's strung up in a tree in front of Derek. He wants to make a good impression so Derek will stop thinking of him as the weakest link in the pack (a smart, attractive, and sexually desirable link would be much preferred).

By the time Derek returns, Stiles' leg is starting to go dead and he's pretty sure all of his blood's in his head. The wolfsbane is irritating like crazy, and he's attempting to bite at his own leg to get it stop. Derek pulls him away before he can achieve that, and Stiles makes a pitiful noise. Derek pats him the best he can while he's hanging upside down, promises it will be over soon, and then jumps up and cuts the rope in one fell swoop. Stiles falls to the ground and scurries up to get as far away from the wolfsbane rope as possible.

Derek slowly coaxes him back to his human self, and Stiles is soon as naked as Derek is. He watches with a morbid and curious fascination as the rope burn kind of melts away (the wolfsbane mustn't have been fresh if he's already healing; god these hunters are even dumber than stupid. He just hopes Derek won't tell Scott about this).

"Are all the traps disarmed?" Stiles asks, letting Derek lead him back to the Camaro.

"Yes, and everyone's back at the loft now. You actually managed to disarm most of them," Derek says, sounding reluctantly impressed. "Before you got caught in one, that is," he adds, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I got caught up chasing a squirrel," Stiles lies, and now that he's a werewolf he can totally do that.

"A squirrel," Derek deadpans, obviously not believing him. (Okay, maybe Stiles can't totally do that then.)

"Yep, big fluffy thing, lots of fur. Now, please tell me you have clothes in your car? If we get caught walking out of the forest naked together without having done anything, I'm going to be so disappointed."

"There's still a lot of forest before we reach the car, Stiles. Who says we won't be doing anything?" Derek asks over his shoulder.

Stiles eyes widen and he scrambles after Derek quickly. "You mean it? 'Cause I've been let down by this sort of thing before, and I don't think my heart-"

His words are cut off by Derek's mouth, and this time it's Stiles himself that kind of melts. Derek pulls away and grins at him, that thousand-watt grin he gives when he's trying to charm the pants off people ( _neither of them are wearing pants_ , Stiles thinks hazily,  _does that mean they get to skip straight to the sex?_ ).

"I mean it, Stiles. Now hurry up so we can continue this inside and on an actual bed."

Stiles grins and hurries forward so he's walking beside Derek. From what he can see, they're both  _very_  interested in Derek's idea.

"Hey, Der? You're not going to tell Scott what happened, are you?"

Derek just raises an eyebrow at him, smirks, and doesn't answer.

_Great, now everyone's going to think he's pathetic_ , Stiles thinks with a groan.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
